


Nightmares are always temporary

by thelightofdarkness



Series: Death generals redemption au [3]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Night Terrors, Past Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: After waking up from another nightmare Apollomon finally reveals what has been terrorizing him at night
Series: Death generals redemption au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares are always temporary

They started having sleepovers once a week at Neomyotismon house after comforting Apollomon.

They would come over, being dragged in Dorbickmon's case, and spend the night over.

Zamielmon would secretly bring special herbs to help Apollomon sleep at night by slipping them in his drink.

Unfortunately this time around he had completely forgotten them this time and no one noticed.

So they went through their routine checking if anyone was bothering or harassing them if anything new happened teasing each other about embarrassing things and so on. Eventually they all decided to go to sleep.

_Later that night_

Gravimon always woke up at night for a drink of water. No matter what.

So as he came back from the kitchen a drink in hand he couldn't help but smile at the cute display in front of him.

Zamielmon was sucking his thumb in his sleep.

Neomyotismon was drooling not sure about what but it was probably something naughty.

Olegmon was cradling his pillow like a teddy bear nuzzling it from time to time.

Dorbickmon was sprawled and was snoring like a broken tractor while Splashmon used his stomach like a pillow.

And Apollomon was breathing hard in the middle of a nightmare. So everything was fine.

Wait a minute rewind. _Apollomon_ was having a _nightmare._

Crap he had to wake him up _now_.

"Apollomon" cried Gravimon "you're having a nightmare wake up!"

Next thing Gravimon knew he was being strangled by a muscular arm and not in a sexy way, plus as he looked at Apollomon he saw his eyes were glassy.

He tried to yell but no sound was coming out of him. Thankfully he was able to use his gravity powers to wake the others up.

Splashmon was never a morning person, so when he was brutally awakened he was not happy.

However before he could say anything he and the others saw what was happening and leaped into action.

Quickly Dorbickmon and Olegmon ( being the strongest) grabbed Apollomon and held him down while Splashmon tried to snap him out of his nightmare and Zamielmon and Neomyotismon attended to Gravimon.

"Are you okay?"asked a concerned Neomyotismon.

"I'm fine nothing serious just knocked the wind out of me. You should be more concerned about Apollomon."

As soon as he calmed down all six approached him and started fussing over him.

"Okay spill what happened just now and don't try to hide it or we will 'convince' you to tell us just like last time" declared Gravimon.

Knowing that he didn't have a choice Apollomon took a deep breath and told them his nightmare.

_Apollomon's nightmare_

_He was back in his garden. Being there always helped him calm down after a stressful day._

_He knew that now that Bagramon and his brother were defeated everything would be fine. No one had to suffer anymore. He sat next to the lake to enjoy the sun._

' _You must be really stupid to think that' said a familiar voice._

_He knew that voice. Staring back at him in his reflection was the last mon he wanted to see._

_'What are you doing here Whisper. You don't exist anymore.'_

_'Silly Apollomon do you really think I would go so easily? After all I am a part of you.'_

' _What do you mean?'_

_Instead of answering Whisper just motioned to him to turn around. As he did he found the bodies of his companions on the ground lifeless. However what really scared him was the blood on his hand.  
_

' _You see you and I we are the same and who would want to befriend a monster like you?'_

_End of nightmare  
_

"And that's when Gravimon woke me up but in a blind terror I thought that he was Whisper and attacked. I'm sorry please don't hate me I'm begging you."

Before he knew it he was suddenly tackled.

"We don't hate you" and "We're sorry" were said.

"Kid listen to me" calmly said Dorbickmon placing his hand on Apollomon's head "everyone is scared of something. You don't need to apologize if anything we failed to help you but a mistake was made and now we know how to proceed."

"Yep that means that you're moving in to one of your places no way are you staying alone" claimed Zamielmon.

"What but"

"We will clarify the details in the morning for now let us all go back to sleep" stated Splashmon.

All noded as they got comfortable next to each other at a hugging distance and slept a dreamless slumber well into the morning.

In fact this is how a certain digimon king would find them and just smile while shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
